


Precious

by Iarinthel



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Lake Macalania, man this is cheesy, one of my first fanfics ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/pseuds/Iarinthel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macalania's shallow pool will always hold a special place in Yuna and Tidus' hearts, even if the Lake disappears into the ether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

The stars twinkled in the sky like jewels imbedded in the wind. Millions and millions shone, giving light to the dark forest. The moons were like silver discs in the sky. Footsteps echoed in the woods, stopping in front of the lake. Two figures came out of the shadows, one of them bend down to look at the water while the other stared in awe at the starry skies.

One of them sat down on the shore, and gestured to the other to sit next to him. She sat, took a gloved hand in hers.

And there they sat, just basking in the beauty, knowing that it may disappear in the days to come.

"I guess that we have to let go of some things, even if we didn't want to."  
"Sometimes we don't have a choice."

A filleting note filled the air. And another. A banging of drums, all the sounds melding together in perfect harmony. A sweet song swirled around them, filling them with happiness and acceptance. Swirling like a cloud of pyreflies in the Farplane.

"Lose something precious, gain something even more precious. It's an Al Bhed saying, I remember. Freedom from Sin, or keep the Macalania Woods. Somehow I can't find it in me to regret what we did."  
"Neither can I. And you came back. I'm just happy you're here."  
"Me too."

Silence again. The song stopped. The crystal on the tree sparkled, making the water shimmer. A thought rang through him. He smiled wickedly.

"Hey Yuna. Wanna swim?"

Tidus stepped into the water, splashing at Yuna who coughed and went in after him. For a time, they played round, Yuna splashed him in return, and he swam after, and pulled her down with him underwater.  
She went up for air, coughing and sputtering as she tried to get her wet hair out of her face. She turned to Tidus, but saw no one.

"Eep!"

A hand snaked around her waist, and another, in a warm embrace. Which made her think back to 2 years ago, when he jumped the airship into the cloud of pyreflies. But now he's solid, and knowing that he wouldn't disappear again, she sighed and leaned into his warm embrace. He kissed her soft skin, from the neck to her ear. Licking her ear lobe, he whispered.

"I love you."

Yuna's breath caught, after a moment, she turned, looked deep in his eyes to see if he was being true. Seeing no signs of deceit, she jugged him, kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

There they stayed, just being in the moment. But then Yuna back up a bit to look at Tidus.

"Come on, we should go before the others worry."  
"Alright."

They walked up the shore, holding hands, leaving their memories, and the spring for the years to come...


End file.
